


Dreaming of You

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Spy Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: Draco dreams of a mysterious woman, but why does everything feel so real and familiar?Written for Hermione's Haven Roll Me a Drabble January 2020!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing for this however it's not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. I went over my word limit too, but it wouldn't have worked if I cut more out. I hope you like this piece, if I'm honest I wrote it in a few hours, just this morning, even. I knew I had to write *something* and my muse took me in a new direction, rather than the one I scrapped earlier this week.

Draco's dreams were normally of the nondescript and blurry variety. As a result, they did not generally leave an impression on his waking mind and were often forgotten. Tonight however, he tossed and turned in his bed, leaving the quilt rumpled.

_He was running through a forest, a woman's hand clasped in his. The sounds of cracking branches rent the air, as did their panting. They'd obviously been running for a while._

_Eventually, they came to a cave. More flashes and hurried words - the stranger embraced him and they cried together..._

He woke with a start, his arm outstretched as if he'd grabbed something fleeting. Looking at his arm sleepily, Draco frowned. Just what had he been dreaming about? He remembered flashes of forests and caves and most importantly, a woman with chocolate-coloured curls.

Had they been running from something? He sighed and rubbed his eyes blearily. Knowing that sleep would not find him, he threw the quilt to one side and got out of bed. Stretching this way and that, he walked over to his bedroom window.

As he gazed outside, his attention was caught by an object out of the corner of his left eye. Walking over to his desk, he examined the small box. For some reason, it was important to know what was inside. His curiosity piqued, he opened the small box and gasped. It was a time turner, and it appeared to have been modified in some way.

He recalled flashes of the woman in his dream handing over a box identical to the one he'd opened. This required some thought, it seemed. Did that mean his dream was actually a memory? Surely it had to be a coincidence. He closed the box and went down to make himself a cup of tea.

Days turned into weeks as they flew by and Draco had forgotten about the episode altogether, until one Saturday when walking to Diagon Alley.

He'd become convinced he was being followed, but didn't allow it to bother him. Roughly ten minutes later though, he'd had enough. Giving in, he whirled around. What he saw shocked him. Scratch that, he was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about. She pulled her hood down, and Draco was dumbfounded.

"G-Granger?" He asked out loud, desperately needing confirmation. She was right here after all of this time, Draco felt things couldn't become any weirder.

"It's a long story, but yes, Hermione Granger in the flesh."

"The Prophet hasn't printed anything about you in… Merlin, over a year, we thought you'd dropped off the Earth, Granger. What's going on, and why are you going around in such dark gear, anyway?"

"Like I said, it's a long story… I, listen, can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I wasn't doing much today anyway," he finished, scratching his head.

"Good - that's good…" she seemed distracted somehow, Draco observed.

Suddenly and in the blink of an eye, Hermione had grabbed his hand and pulled them both toward the nearest alleyway. "I can explain more soon," she promised, still holding his hand. Before Draco knew it, they'd appeared in a cave, overlooking woodland.

Looking around, Draco was silent for a few moments. Eventually he looked over at her again, the woman who seemed like such a stranger, and yet there was something familiar about her.

"Shit. Granger, I had a dream about this area a few weeks ago. Am I fucking seer or something? Or is there something I'm missing?"

"I don't know if you have seer blood in you Draco, but there's a good reason why you remember this area. The dream you would've had was real. I… had to obliviate you."

He choked. "You, what now?"

"I had to do it. You'd learned too much about some matters, and it wasn't yet the right time. Everything was misaligned, so I had to obliviate you."

"You're starting to remind me of Lovegood here, Granger. I don't understand. And why obliviate me? My occlumency skills are top notch…"

To his surprise, she laughed. "I suppose that would be about right, we've been working together on a private project for the past few years, I guess some of her mannerisms and way of speaking has rubbed off on me…" she trailed off, softly.

"Anyway, that's beside the point, you'll understand soon, Malfoy… can you come here and sit down with me?" When he nodded briefly, she hid a small smile and conjured a pair of cushions. And so, they sat.

Tapping her wand to his temple a few times whilst muttering spells, she grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place as he shook. The pain was blinding as he held his right hand flat to his temple. It didn't help. Low moans of pain escaped him as the pain intensified. After what felt like hours, it subsided and he opened his eyes.

"G… H-Hermione?" He ventured, looking into her eyes. She nodded, her eyes watery. As he continued to stare at her - his Hermione - he realised she looked a bit older than he remembered. _Shit._ Just how many times had she used her timeturner, he wondered with a pang in his heart.

"Please, Malfoy. Don't be t-too angry at me for-" she broke off, trying not to cry.

Suddenly, he pulled Hermione into his arms, halting whatever it was she'd been planning on saying next. Relishing her soft body in his arms, he relaxed. He was, however, still reeling from what he had rediscovered.

_With the help of Luna, she'd procured two time turner's to aid her on her mission. The first was for Hermione's use and the second one was a backup, given to Draco incase he ever needed it. Hermione and Luna's agreed plan was as follows: if Hermione were to die during her mission, then her Obliviation spell on Draco would break, meaning he'd be able to use the time turner to fix everything. The time turner's themselves were modified so it was possible to jump hundreds of years in either direction._

_Then came the surprising, but not unwelcome part; he and Hermione had been in a long term relationship since their sixth year. Hermione had been working on a way to bring Voldemort down with Harry's input, but a few years ago, Draco had stumbled across their plan one day by accident. Whilst she knew he was unfailingly on the light's side, she couldn't risk the possibility of the details falling into the wrong hands, as he was still a spy back then._

"Draco…"

"Shh…" It felt right, agonisingly so and despite the anger he felt at his obliviation, despite everything, he understood. There was no way he could hold it against her, now he knew. Draco couldn't help but let a few tears escape himself.

"Mia," he breathed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too…"

Time passed and as they kissed by the makeshift campfire, Draco knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't be losing her again.


End file.
